Before the First Day
by Veronica and balthzar
Summary: Alya, Nino, Adrien, and Marinette move into together. It causes some unexpected problems for Adrien and Marinette.


Adrien and Nino followed Alya up to the dorm room she was sharing with Marinette. Alya kicked open the door to reveal Marinette sitting on the floor unpacking a box full of kitchen utensils. The boys followed Alya into the dorm and slammed the door using their foot before dumping the boxes on the ground.

"This is a nice dorm room." Adrien smiled as he sat next to Marinette on the floor and started to help unpack. Out of the corner of his eye, Adrien saw Alya and Nino disappear into the bedroom Alya and Marinette shared.

"How's your undorming going? Marinette asked. "I – I – I mean have you unboxed your dorm yet?" She stuttered looking mortified. "I mean how is your unpacking going?" She sighed slightly as she finally managed to get the words out.

"It's going well." Adrien smiled grabbing his girlfriend's hand. "I've never lived in a dorm before and it's going to be cool sharing a room with Nino."

Ten minutes later the two college students sat on the floor examining the kitchen utensils they had laid across the floor. There was a various array of mismatched chopsticks, four teacups, a few plates that were chipped in various places, two cake pans, a large pot, something that looked like a cross between a fork and a spoon.

"Well we can just drink tea for the rest of our lives I guess," Adrien said as he picked up one of the teacups and examined it.

However, before Marinette could respond the door to the bedroom opened and Alya came out pulling Nino behind her.

"Well, the bed is working fine." Nino earned himself a stomp on the foot from Alya. "Sorry." He muttered.

"What do you guys want for lunch?" Marinette asked. She did not need to hear anything else from Nino about them defiling her new bedroom.

Nino and Alya glanced down at kitchen utensils lying on the floor then over at the empty fridge.

"Do you want to run to the grocery store and get some food?" Alya asked. The other three nodded in agreement.

However, Adrien and Marinette couldn't stop the disappointed look they shared. It would have been nice to have been able to spend the afternoon alone together unpacking.

"Or me and Nino could go and you two could stay here and unpack," Alya suggested noting the look on her friend's faces.

"I don't mind going shopping with my babe," Nino smirked and wrapped his arm around her. "You dudes need anything?" He nodded towards Adrien and Marinette.

"Um yeah, can you get some bread, eggs, and oranges." Marinette handed some euros over to Alya.

"I'll just have cheese," Adrien said and Marinette made a disgusted face.

"Do you like cheese?" She asked. In all honesty, Adrien hated cheese. It made him feel like he was going to vomit however it would seem weird if they knew that he hated cheese but was constantly buying it. So for Pragg he would lie and say that he loved it.

"Yeah, I love it."

Alya finished typing the list of groceries then put her phone back in her pocket. Nino opened the door for Alya then stepped through it himself.

"We'll be back in an hour."

Marinette and Adrien stared at each other for ten minutes without saying anything. Then Marinette stood up and looked around the room at all of the boxes still yet to be open and sighed.

"So what box do you want to do next?"

"Whatever one you want," Adrien said. Marinette walked over to one of the bigger boxes.

"Maybe we could do this one? It's mostly clothes and blankets I think." She shook the small box to double check. Then she sat down next to the box and started to tear open the box.

Adrien walked over to Marinette and wrapped his arms around her waist. Then he placed a kiss on her cheek then moved down slightly and placed another kiss below her ear on her neck. He pulled her back onto his lap.

"They did say we have an hour." He whispered in Marinette's ear.

"Y-y-y-yeah" She stuttered.

Marinette twisted around until she was sitting on Adrien's lap facing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Suddenly there was a loud crash just outside their dorm room. The couple jumped apart in surprise. Adrien jumped up and ran out of the dorm room leaving her alone on the floor.

"I have to go take a shower!" He yelled his excuse to Marinette.

Meanwhile, Nino and Alya were continuing their shopping completely oblivious to everything going on outside. Alya placed some apples in the basket and checked her list. They were almost done.

"I was thinking I could make some macaroni and cheese for lunch. I just need to get some noodles. Do you like macaroni and cheese?" Alya asked.

Nino nodded. "Yeah, I love macaroni and cheese. I'm surprised my bro Adrien likes it though. I always thought he hated cheese." The two of them made their way over to where the noodles were and placed them in their basket.

"Well, I think that's everything." Alya looked over at Nino who was looking around the room as if he was searching for something. "Did you need anything else, Nino?" She asked.

"Um yeah, do you think we can get any toilet paper here?" He asked. Alya glared at him.

"Why would there be toilet paper at a grocery store?"

Nino shrugged. "I don't know. I just need toilet paper. We've been using a bunch of old magazines however now we're down to only the pages with Adrien on them and I refuse to use my bro as toilet paper."

Alya laughed and rubbed her hand down the side of her adorable boyfriend's face.

"Don't worry babe we can go by my mama's house on the way back to the dorms to get some toilet paper."

Chat Noir was almost back to his dorm when he realized someone was following him. He turned around to see who it was.

It was Ladybug.

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

Adrien was confused. What did she mean? He was going home. Why was ladybug following him? He didn't exactly know where she lived but he knew it was somewhere on the other side of town.

"Going home" He stuttered. Then he regained his composure. "What are you doing!" He demanded.

"I'm going home." She snapped crossing her arms.

"You don't live around here I do!" He snapped back.

Ladybug's earrings beeped again indicating that she only had a minute before she turned back. Marinette didn't have time to argue. She would just go to the bakery and tell her friends her papa had wanted her help with something.

"Actually your right I do live over there! I guess I must have forgotten. Bye!" With that, she jumped over the edge of the building and was gone.

However, chat didn't have long to think about how weird ladybug was acting because Marinette was going to begin to wonder where he was if he didn't return soon.

When Adrien finally made it back to the dorm he was shocked to find Alya and Nino sitting on the floor alone eating macaroni and cheese.

"Where's Marinette?" Adrien asked.

"I'm right here," Marinette said from behind him making Adrien jump.

"Where have you been?" Nino countered. "Me and Alya came back thirty minutes ago and both of you were gone." Adrien could have sworn he could see Alya blushing.

He gave them his typical excuse about needing a shower and Marinette stuttered something about her papa then held out a bag of cookies for the four of them.

 **A/N**

 **Disclaimer I own nothing related to The Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. So I wrote this story a while ago after first seeing this show and wondering what the characters would be like in college and then I just forgot to post but I'm posting it now. So I hope you enjoy this a please leave a review.**


End file.
